


tearing at my armor-plated heart

by firstlovelatespring



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: “Oh, that was good,” Isabella says. “That was a properly wicked smile, I mean. I would be quite scared right now.”





	tearing at my armor-plated heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northmarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northmarch/gifts).

Madalena cackles.

“You sound rather deranged,” Isabella remarks.

"_Rather_ deranged? Not just deranged?”

Isabella considers. “No, I think just rather. You could go more maniacal, really.”

“You think so? I don’t want to sound like I’m trying too hard to be an evil witch, or something.”

“Well, you are an evil witch. You have just kidnapped me and bound me here up in this dark tower using your magic.”

“I have, haven’t I.” Madalena leans forward, holds a curl of Isabella’s hair between her fingers. Isabella smells sweet, like she was just picking flowers or baking or some other annoyingly idyllic thing.

“Oh, that was good,” Isabella says. She doesn’t seem disturbed by the hair thing yet, so Madalena pulls it a little tighter. “That was a properly wicked smile, I mean. I would be quite scared right now.”

“You really think so? I had my canines sharpened.” Her teeth glint cartoonishly, even though they’re a good few centuries away from the invention of cartoons. If toothpaste had been invented yet, Madalena might have chosen a career in Crest commercials instead of evil witchery. As it is, the evil witchery suits her well. “Wait a minute. You  _ would _ be scared? Why aren’t you scared? Fear me! I’m - evil!”

Madalena waves her hands, and lightning crackles between her fingertips. Isabella... laughs. Did she sleep through her princess lessons on how and when and how much to scream during a kidnapping?

Madalena has to do everything herself around here. She uses one long, black nail to tilt Isabella’s chin towards her. “I could kill you.”

“No, you can’t. The evil witch in the stories never kills the beautiful princess.”

Isabella really does look quite beautiful in this light. She’s usually bathed in sunlight and all of that, but the grim, dark shadows of Madalena’s evil tower fall in all the right places. Madalena had some vague plans of ransom and revenge when this whole kidnapping thing started, but now she’s starting to have some other ideas.

Madalena lets go of Isabella’s hair in favor of leaning her arm against the wall behind her. “The evil witch in the stories never fucks the beautiful princess, either.”

Isabella gamely returns Madalena’s gaze. “If we’re going to break hundreds of years of tradition, I’d certainly prefer that.”


End file.
